<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood of the  Demon by mayathedaydreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830189">Blood of the  Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer'>mayathedaydreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Demon Blood, Angst, Blood Bond, Blood and Injury, Demon Antisepticeye, Gen, Mild Gore, Sean McLoughlin Egos, They all got something special, demi-demon egos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The complex is large and cold. The cultists are cruel and unforgiving. Yet something has awoken their greatest resource and he will save those he's bound to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He winced, relaxing against the chains holding his neck. They hadn’t come in yet. It wouldn’t be long until they did. They were never this late. Something must have happened somewhere else. Not that it concerned the demon. If the men weren’t going to come in tonight to draw more from him, then it’d be the best night to try to break his binds. He groaned, clawing at his chains desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clinking of the chains reverberated against his cell harshly. This was his only chance, he couldn’t blow it now. Something pulsed within him, like his veins were on fire but the pain didn’t come from his cell. He opened his mouth to scream but with a feeling of fire within, a moment of clarity struck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whispers, the talks he’d heard from before. That must have been what this new fire deep within him was. He closed his mouth and focused on the pain. A new found rage started to well up deep inside. One he long thought had been squashed out. His arms and wrists began to shake with anger before he heard the metal snap. He looked down seeing arms free from their binds. He cleared the chains, rubbing his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A new fire erupted from his core. It felt different and not like it was in pain. There was movement outside his cell but it was moving away from him not towards. The guards and people hadn’t heard him - or there was something more important elsewhere. Shifting his position, he held onto the chain holding the metal clasp around his neck in place. In a manner of moments, there was a new sound of metal snapping. He let go of the chain feeling the metal piece still on him but no longer attached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost…there…” he growled low in audible to those beasts on two legs. He looked down towards his own legs. Next on his escaping plan otherwise he was going nowhere fast. Looking down at his claws, he gave a tiny growl. Those could work but only if he was fast. Another pulse of heat farther away, this time in his temples. There was no time to question the feeling as he tensed the chain up and swiped with one of his hands. He hissed as something burned his hand. Still, the metal piece broke and his right leg was free. He looked down at his claws worried  about what the beast had put on the shackles. They seemed fine but still stung horribly. Hesitating with his other hand, he freed his other ankle hissing once again at whatever was on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slow and cautious, he stood on his own two feet. A wide grin crept up along his face feeling his legs support his weight after a moment of unsteadiness. Then it struck again. An overwhelming painful sense in his core. It was enough to make him drop to his knee. He knew something for sure. Wherever these feelings were coming from, they were getting worse and now he wanted to stop it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar buzzing was returning to his core. It was off like he wasn’t fully able to tap into the feeling but it was enough. He focused on the buzzing and where he knew the outside of his cell was. In a moment he found himself out of the cage stretching his neck and jaw. He could taste copper from the little stunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Been too long…”  he paused feeling the fire in his chest running towards him. There was more though and finally he could focus on what exactly the feeling was. The fire was his blood, his stolen blood, coursing through the veins of others throughout this place he was being held. The pain from before now he recognized it before. He took a deep breath. Five times he felt that surge of fire and pain through him. Each time in a different location. Slowly he touched his chest near his left lung, his arm near his shoulder, the same arm only farther down, his temple and finally his neck. Immediately his bright green eyes lit up as he looked down the hall to see a figure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he readied but instantly they recognized each other as the figure walked towards him. He was one of the five. One of the one to have his own blood through his heart. His chest lit up with a warmth as he moved closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re it…the one all the cultists talked about.” The figure said, still moving towards him. He frowned now fully seeing him. The figure was lanky shorter than him but with longer unkempt hair. His blue shirt was torn on the side of his chest. From what he could see there was nasty scar right under the tear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Anti. And I am no it.” His chest swelled slightly. “There’s more like you. More with my blood.” The figure blinked before they heard a noise around them. The beasts that had imprisoned them were coming for them. They knew they were out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…I heard them talking about their first success. I guess I wasn’t what they wanted from you. At most I survived that stuff and got some weird shit.” He spoke fast looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then let's get going. Show me where he is then try to find the other three. I’m not leaving you five in this hell…no- '' Anti looked down the hall, his eyes going brighter seeing a pair of guards coming towards them. “This place is worse than anything hell could come up with.” The familiar buzzing returned as he readied himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marvin. I’m Marvin. If you can clear the way he’s that way” the figure called Marvin motioned towards the guards.  Anti gave a grin looking towards them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See them try to stop me,” he boasted before disappearing. He ended up behind the guards swiftly silencing them with his claws, though wincing as they still stung from his escape. “Going to need a weapon for the rest of this. They did something to my claws.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long range or short?” Marvin asked suddenly next to him. Anti frowned looking towards where he’d left him previously to look at him. “What? It’s a good question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sh…ort? Like a blade.” Anti said, still confused looking between the two points.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on. The strong man is this way and he’s going to be heavily guarded.” Marvin mentioned. Anti turned to look where he was only to see a portal close and the figure much further away from him. He gave a small grin now understanding and hurrying after him following the pull in his blood.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Than One Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were far within the complex when Anti spotted the large mass of guards and the now familiar swirl of the man’s portals. Marvin was suddenly standing next to him; his already grim demeanor had turned sour. He opened his mouth to talk but stopped spotting something. The portal opened behind Anti and Marvin gave an apologetic smirk.</p>
<p>“Sorry, sir, but we’re going for a ride.” He said before Anti found himself being pushed into the portal. It was an entirely familiar, yet unfamiliar, feeling as he fell backward out of another portal. “Ok…” Anti looked up to see him walk out of the same portal he’d tumbled out of, “I think we’re out of ear shot here.”</p>
<p>“I said we needed to grab everyone.” Anti reiterated but Marvin held up a hand.</p>
<p>“And we will. They know we’re out or at least that I’m out again. So, they’ve tripled the guards around muscles since last I was around him. I can persuade fairly easily but not that many and certainly not all those sorcerers. They’ll have my mouth magically sealed faster than you can say “please let go of my blood-bond brother.” Oof, that’s a tongue twister. We’re going to need a better term for us.” Anti watched the lanky man begin to mess with his hair as though he was in thought. “That many guards around muscles…”</p>
<p>“The other three must not be as well guarded. They’re figuring he’s going to give the biggest fight and like you said before, Marvin, the one successful of you five. Yet if you can do that much, lets see what the others are like.” Anti mused. He could already feel his blood pulling him in another direction towards another one of them.</p>
<p>Marvin frowned in thought before hearing the buzzing from before and looked around. Anti had disappeared on him. His blood pulled him, drove him towards one direction to follow him yet a different pull came. The man made a portal before stepping through.</p>
<p>“Hey, sir, while you try to get the one up here -” the man began as the demon jumped quickly turning around to look at him. “What?”</p>
<p>“Stop doing that!” Anti exclaimed, gripping his chest. “Jeez is this what it’s like when I just appear behind someone?”</p>
<p>“I mean probably. Only you’re more buzzing noises, air smells like electricity and then suddenly blood, guts, all that fun party stuff.” Marvin said, shrugging causing Anti’s eyebrows to knit forward again. “Anyway, like I was - dammit…” the demon turned to see a singular guard had rounded the corner and was now looking at them with wide eyes. Anti readied his claws but Marvin gave a slow unnatural smirk strutting very slowly to the guard.</p>
<p>“Well, hello there.” The guard pulled a knife and opened his mouth. “You don’t want to attack us.” He continued, now right next to him. Yet as Anti watched a second of the man appeared next to the guard who had slid his hand down into the guard’s that was holding the knife.</p>
<p>“I…I don’t want…” the guard began as a third Marvin appeared behind him.</p>
<p>“You don’t need this big knife. I’ve seen the other guards; they have better weapons than you” The Marvin holding his knife whispered.</p>
<p>“It’s true. You deserve much better than this cheap blade, don’t you?” The Marvin behind him whispered happily and Anti saw a glint of his green in all of their eyes.</p>
<p>“I deserve…” The guard began but hesitated, “but I like this blade.”</p>
<p>“Then show me how good it is. I’d love to see it in action. Why not give yourself a cut to look like the demon? He doesn’t die so you won’t die.” The Marvin in front stated and the guard looked towards Anti as the fake Marvins repeated the phrase, “won’t die.”</p>
<p>“I…won’t…you’re right.” The guard said as one of the Marvin’s disappeared. He held the blade up to his neck. Marvin swiftly stepped through a portal now appearing next to Anti as the fake disappeared. Anti watched as the man slid the blade against his neck cutting open his flesh with ease. The area in front of the guard began to coat with the man’s blood. Instead of being a small constant trickle of blood like the demon the man’s neck could look like he’d turned on a faucet dyed red. The guard gasped a couple times trying to yell for backup as he collapsed to his knees before falling over. The now blood-stained blade had fallen out of his hand as he hit the ground. Marvin strolled over, picking the blade up before heading back to Anti, handing it to him.</p>
<p>“Your weapon, Sir.” He gloated. “Now I’m headed to the lower level to try to pick up the one of us down there. I’ll meet back up with you for the one on the upper layer.” Anti took the blade spinning it a few times to feel the weight. He looked around to see the man missing again. Closing his eyes, he found the source nearby. Carefully he avoided the blood pooling around him. The smell of iron began to drift down the hall and he would need to work fast.</p>
<p>Rounding the corner, the feeling in his blood and temple became extreme and unable to ignore. He spotted another guard and one of the cultists who would come into his cell and take blood. A low rumble escaped his throat as he glitched behind the guard swiftly slitting his throat tossing the still bleeding body to the side before catching the cultist.</p>
<p>“Hello there, you remember me?” he growled low. “Today you pay for what you’ve done to me and those now bound to me.” Before the cultist could respond, Anti spun the blade in his hand stabbing him in the throat, preventing any noise but a gasp. He sliced up before twisting it on the way out.</p>
<p>“There, now you’re a never-ending source for blood.” Anti spat as the cultist collapsed to his knees. Anti grinned wickedly, raising his blade to do more before hearing a scream come from the cell the cultist had come from. His blood immediately prepared a glitch inside.  After a second, he found himself within the cell. A figure was in the middle shaking and thin. He had an almost completely shaved head as his hands found their way to his head again. Anti moved behind the man covering his eyes. Immediately his hands fell to his sides. Anti looked him over quickly now spotting the blackened scar on his temple. The shaking figure seemed to try to move.</p>
<p>“Be still for a moment.” Anti’s voice was sharp but kind to him. It was an order that carried through his blood. The rumbling that seemed to be causing his shaking ceased. There was a buzzing in the man’s ears before his entire being felt constricted and shaken at the same time. A moment later the feeling passed and the hand left his eyes.</p>
<p>“There you go, temple.” Anti said his voice still low. The person turned, gripping the demon’s hand.</p>
<p>“Th…there’s more…” The figure managed out “More like me.”</p>
<p>“Calm” Anti placed his free hand on top of his head. The scared man’s eyes seemed to lose the green shine returning to the dull blue. “Now then, speak to me in a calm tone. Do not get swept up in the pull of your blood.” He said very calmly but his eyes shined a bit.</p>
<p>“Yes…master…you’re the demon. The one my blood wants to run to.” He said almost dazed but still in control of his mind.  Anti only nodded to allow him to talk. “There’s more like me. More out there.”</p>
<p>“We know. We’re working on freeing them. Now then what can you do…?” Anti hesitated now realizing how freely the previous one had talked.</p>
<p>“Uh…I don’t really know. I can feel so much around me. Like a ton of movement that I can’t tell who they are but I know where they are. I know where they’re moving…” he froze. “More are coming. Moving towards us. We need to go.”</p>
<p>“Calm,” Anti focused on what the man was feeling. There were a few others nearby but unlike what he said they weren’t moving for them. “They’re moving away. Let’s get you to where Marvin is.” He said, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. He looked up confused hearing a buzzing noise again.</p>
<p>“Mar…” he gulped, “I’m… I’m Chase.”</p>
<p>“Good to know, temple. Let’s go.” Anti said smiling before glitching away with him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Swirl of Rage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marvin stepped through the swirling mass, right around the corner from another room. There weren’t many guards around this one, yet his blood, for sure, told him one of his kind was inside. Marvin bit his lip, trying to focus on the singular guard, not wanting to attempt the multiple illusion again. He was lucky to get that off without getting in trouble.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could just portal in and portal out.” Marvin muttered, glancing at the door curious, thinking. “Wonder if they coated his…wait might not be a he…they? They. Their cell in the same crap they coated mine in. Wait, was it the whole cell or just my shackles? Probably just the shackles. There’s no way they could coat the whole cell in that crap.” He reasoned, now looking to his right. “Right?” a second him was standing there nodding in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marvin glanced around the corner again to see the singular guard now talking with a cultist who had come out of the room. He took a few deep breaths, his illusion of himself disappearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok…ok…now or never.” He opened a portal before quickly stepping through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he stepped through a person yelped, backing away from him. Their back pressed against the wall as Marvin took a few steps back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?!” Marvin recognized the tone as a man’s and was able to see the shine of glasses from where he was standing. “How did you get in here?” The man yelled out in a heavy German accent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa!” Marvin tried to begin but the man cut him off refusing to move from his spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And…and why does my blood crawl with you near me?! Huh? Well? Answer me!” He yelled out as Marvin groaned before moving closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to let me finish talking…” he complained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t explaining yourself!” The guy’s voice was rising in volume and Marvin could now see him clearer. He was taller than Marvin with piercing blue eyes that seemed to be gaining a slight green ring around the edge. Marvin opened his mouth to try to calm him down but the man insisted on his tirade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving closer!” He bellowed “I don’t even know you! How do I know you’re not one of them?! Huh?!” he accused, pointing a finger at Marvin. At the movement he spotted the blackened scar on the side of his neck confirming what his blood already knew. This screaming man was for sure one of the five. Once again, he tried to get a word in at all only to hear movement outside the cell. The yelling had alerted the guards and they were surely about to come in to silence the loud one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one option…” he whispered to himself as he saw the man’s annoyed expression get angrier, almost rage filled. “One shot at this…” Marvin bit his lip readying his hands. He rushed forward opening a portal behind the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay out of sight, find the man your blood is trying to run to.” Marvin managed out before shoving him through. He quickly closed the portal before hearing the door open. His time was up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Henrik. What’s all the fuss about this time?” One of the figures asked and Marvin hesitated on turning around. He closed his eyes trying to focus as a hand was placed on his shoulder and forced to turn to face the pair. “Well? Are you going to explain yourself or are we going to have to use the rage restraints again?” The cultist asked grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Internally Marvin was cheering. His illusion on the pair had apparently worked. Though he now needed a quick exit if he was going to find this Henrik. Just in case he didn’t find Anti before the backup found him. He took a deep breath and started hoping this crazy idea of his would actually work.  Tiny almost inaudible whispers left his mouth. The cultist stopped smiling before letting go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright Henrik but if your best friend here hears you kicking up a storm, you’re getting your favorite restraints and gag again understand?” the cultist asked him and he could see the dark swirl around them meaning his suggestion had worked. There was a strange anger boiling up from hearing him remember the restraints he’d be placed in to prevent portals but Marvin simply nodded not wanting to wreck the illusion now. He had no weapons and no way to convince the guard to kill both himself and the cultist. For now, he had to play the man in glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll be back later for our daily prodding session Henrik. I do hope you learn to do something interesting for your sake.” The cultist mused before turning and heading out the door. Marvin gulped trying once again to resist a strange anger that had welled up in him. The guard scoffed, turning around also heading out of the cell. He took a few calm breaths before opening the portal and stepping through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He vaguely heard yelling from the man in glasses as he stepped out into the empty hallway. He rubbed his head now playing with his hair again feeling exceptionally drained as he followed the sound of the yelling. His blood seemed to be pulling him further in the direction as the yelling stopped. He blinked seeing the man from before had rounded the corner to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…hi.” Marvin managed out awkwardly as he saw Anti and another man come around the corner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You missed, Marvin. That’s not like you.” Anti stated, leaving the new one’s side and moving towards him. “If you knew where I was you would have ended up right by my side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marvin gulped continuing to play with his hair, “Yes sir. I used too much energy on illusions getting out safely. I’m surprised that I got as close as I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then sit out this one and conserve energy. You’ll need it when we go for the fifth.” Anti consoled, placing a hand on the man’s head gently before looking to the timid man. “Chase. You’re with me while we get the fourth out.” His voice is kind but sharp. Marvin looked over to him to see him shake a bit but nod. Anti then looked to the newest member. “Neck watch over Marvin and do watch that temper of yours.  He can’t protect you two from the guards right now.” Marvin blinked seeing the man from before nod and move to stand next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Stay safe and out of sight you two.” Anti ordered before letting Marvin’s head go, taking Chase’s shoulder and disappearing in a strange distortion of the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dim Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was dim and the fire in his veins flared up once again. The silent one continued to gaze at the floor as the crawling and fire seemed to huddle together. Very slowly he tapped on his binds four times before flinching. Everything was hazy again and the world was a rush of lights, smells, and feelings. The man desperately clawed at his bindings, trying to make sense of his world again, as he saw blood splatter in front of him and another man held down by a strange set of bindings.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to let out an inaudible scream as the hallucination passed with the man hugging him far too tightly. His veins began to crawl once again but his mind wouldn’t let him focus on where they were or how many. The buzzing in his brain and ears wouldn’t stop as he continued to scratch at his binds.</p>
<p>Somewhere, beyond his world of buzzing ears, fake light, and horrible headaches he could hear yelling. Yet, the squelching made him think the hallucination was back. He closed his eyes, trying to make it go away. He didn’t want to see any more. Feel anymore.</p>
<p>There was a buzzing outside of his head and the buzzing inside seemed to quiet for a moment. A tiny cough outside of his closed his eyes and he could feel his veins crawl again. Only this time, they were begging him to turn to whoever had entered his world. He hesitated, hearing a voice extremely close to him.</p>
<p>“I…don’t know if I like that feeling master…” the voice was new. Not like the men from before, who had entered his world and tied him down. He had heard it before, somewhere.</p>
<p>“Focus on your gift, Chase.” Another voice, one that made his heartbeat leap towards. “We will discuss heading back methods when we’re done. Focus on location and movement.” The voice was sharp, yet direct and very close to him suddenly. He could feel his veins crawl and burn as he felt a hand on his back. “Hold still, Mustache.” It was an order, not a suggestion. This couldn’t be a hallucination anymore. Though so many had felt real, how could he know. There was the feeling of something against his wrists where his binds were. In a moment, the cold metal was gone and so were-.</p>
<p>He slowly brought his hands to his chest rubbing his wrists gently, feeling what he’d done previously. The world around him seemed less fuzzy. Though still concerned about the crawling under his skin. What would happen if he opened his eyes now? Would the world be dim as it was supposed to be or would it be bright and fake?</p>
<p>“Open them and find out.” The harsh voice stated as he found the hand gripping the back of his shirt. There was a jerking motion and he found himself on his feet. Gulping, he slowly opened his eyes. The world was dim and there in front of him was a tall figure with a bleeding neck that caused his entire figure to shake. He reached down for his wrists before the figure grabbed them first. The outer buzzing now pulsed through him almost clashing with the buzzing in his mind clearing his vision. His vision of a bright light and of the six of them.</p>
<p>“Mustache. Are you with us?” The sharp voice had softened. He looked up to see both his master and the other man. He gave a weak smile, now recognizing the other man. He shared blood with the man, master’s blood. He realized he was on the ground again.</p>
<p>“You scared us for a moment there but whatever happened between you and Anti seems to have helped you a bit there.” The man stopped looking towards the door, his face seemingly serious. “Movement… a lot of it. Not towards us…”</p>
<p>The man on the ground could feel tremendous fear from the man. He looked towards the other as he seemed to focus himself. They were worried but not about their own safety.</p>
<p>“I…I can’t tell where they’re going master.” The man said, his voice rising in panic.</p>
<p>“Calm, Chase. I feel them. If they’re heading for them, Marvin can take care of the two of them. Jameson!” A cold chill ran through his core hearing his name. He hadn’t said his name, he couldn’t say his name. “I’ll explain that later. At least, you finally let your name pass by your mind. Now have you seen a path for us to leave with muscles?”</p>
<p>Jameson frowned at the nickname trying to remember the hallucinations remembering the man in strange bindings before being hugged by the same man a little too hard. He thought for a moment before nodding remembering the bright light that always seemed so scary alone but now seemed within his reach. The man grinned a toothy smile that would have sent chills down anyone else’s spine but seemed to fill him with hope.</p>
<p>“That’s good to know, Jameson. Good. To. Know.” He said spinning the blade, forcing the door open. “Well come along you two. Time to gather the other boys up. I want to meet the boy that they’re so determined to keep under wraps. Don’t you?” He asked and he and Chase scrambled after him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Strength That Binds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was caught. It hadn’t been the first time out of his cage but this time he had to make time. Give the other five a chance to get to each other. He groaned feeling the electricity coursing through him but a different burning gave him hope for those with his shared blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘The others are together,’ Jackie thought as he felt the familiar sorcerer bindings force him to his knees. The scraping against the floor was harsh but normal. He’d done this many times and each time the guards seemed to get harsher with their dragging. ‘They are together and they can escape.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was quickly losing consciousness yet he could still feel them somewhere else in the facility. Five of them huddled together finally. He didn’t know who they were exactly, or what he was to them. Still he knew they were connected to him somehow and they all had one desire; escape. They were all strong in their own rights. Jackie knew that much about them now feeling two of the members separate from the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Go,’ he thought desperately to no one. ‘Just leave.’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt the familiar slips of paper the sorcerers used to hold him down cover his body.  One of them was chanting something that was making his head swim before he twitched as the guards hit him again. He closed his eyes feeling the sting. They had gotten harsher and rougher with him since his healing was discovered. Still there were marks over him that were attempting to heal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he was able to feel the group again after losing track of them for a bit. They were moving towards him and the guards had been alerted towards them.  He groaned in protest not wanting them to just be recaptured. It would weigh on him if they got locked up again because they had come back for him. His arm tried to move as he heard the guards around him move to restrain him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he heard a buzzing in the air and with it came the strong urge to break his binds and rush to the source. He opened his eyes to see a strange haze flash around and the guards who’d run in front fall in a shower of red. The two guards who had previously taken great joy in beating him and testing his endurance were now holding him down. Yet it was futile as the strange haze overtook them. Jackie barely noticed the carnage or when the haze over took them. He was focused on the entity standing now in the middle of it all and the four around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a strange purple light through the haze and suddenly two of the figures were in front of him. Another squelch and he found himself suddenly falling forward. The figures caught him and finally his mind started to clear up. He could tell the sorcerer in charge of keeping him in check had been taken out at some point in the confusion. Jackie looked up to the figures who’d caught him before hugging the first his arms could find. He could feel it better now with the man in his arms. That binding feeling he’d felt so long ago when his veins had cried out for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment he opened his eyes letting his blood brother go now taking in the carnage. Something in him felt strangely okay with the sight around him. Somewhere he knew why but also knew not to think about it as his eyes settled on the entity at the center of it all. One of the figures spoke soft to him while the other just seemed to fix his hair. Yet as the other two nudged him towards the figure he saw the bright green eyes bore into him. Finally Jackie’s knees gave out again kneeling before him tears streaming his cheek. The other four stared at him as the man continued to cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The figure looked away from him but placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. There was a sense of understanding from the connection in just that touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is our path clear, Chase?” The being spoke direct and yet away seemingly looking towards a wall. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y...yeah no one around.” Jackie looked to the timid one with no hair as the figure nodded before looking at another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No new visions Jameson?” Before he could question what that meant Jackie felt an overwhelming sense of warmth on his face and a strange glow in his chest. “Good good then you know where to aim Marvin and I trust you can make one large enough for everyone.” The figure seemed to conclude. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The brother messing with his hair stepped forward and a large purple swirling mass seemed to appear on the opposite wall. Shining through was light. Jackie was slowly helped back to his feet looking through the hole.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without hesitating any longer they stepped through. Leaving the dark, cruel complex once and for all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This book is based off of an AU from Leobashi from Tumblr and Instagram. I read the initial idea and fell in love with the concept. Please show this AU some love because it is amazing and I plan on giving it the full Chaos and Free Will treatment.<br/><a href="https://leobashi.tumblr.com/post/615683911301873664/demon-blood-au-trigger-warnings-blood-chains">Main post here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>